


Happy Birthday Beth

by therealmnemo



Series: Kirkwall Friend Fiction [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/pseuds/therealmnemo
Summary: Drabble Prompt - Yahoo Me, pair celebrating - for Rannadylin. Fenris and Hawke prepare to celebrate Beth's 10th birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



> Using my Little Bird family for the prompt. This is a repost from the single fic, Kirkwall Friend Fiction. Decided to split it up since it only had one comment. :3

Fenris finished tying the last knot to the railing. A large sheet painted with “Happy Birthday Beth” in deep red overlooked the main entryway of the estate. He admired his handiwork and moved into the kitchen. 

Hawke was out with Beth looking at a litter of mabari pups. It was all so serious the night before. He sat with her in front of the fire, explaining how mabaris imprint on their owner and to not be sad if they don’t find one for her this time around. Beth had solemnly nodded, as if talking about some deep magical secret instead of a potential pup. 

Fenris busied himself with making sure the home was prepared for their return. Banner hung, small finger foods placed on large platters, little cakes cooked by Merrill sitting on the kitchen table. This was a big event for his little bird, her 10th birthday. 

That was the estimate at least, and this is the day they chose to celebrate. It was this day last year when they became a family. Reunited in a far-off village after rescuing her from the snow, the day Fenris and Hawke were whole once more. Beth became the missing piece that saved them from themselves. 

Adding in the recent revelation that Beth was actually his niece, it seemed the Maker found it necessary to heap an abundance of good fortune on their shoulders. Didn’t they deserve it, after all this time?

The front door opened and a small puppy tore through the home. Beth rushed into the kitchen to hug Fenris around the waist. 

“She picked me, Da! She picked me!” 

The small pup followed the sound of Beth’s voice, snuffling the ground around her feet, following the scent off the ground up Fenris’ leg. 

Hawke appeared in the doorway behind them, looking wistfully at the pup dancing around his husband and his little girl. He crossed the floor to pick Beth up, anchoring her on his hip. He pulled Fenris in close, squeezing them both tightly. 

“Happy Birthday, Beth. I thank the Maker every day you came into our lives.” Hawke didn’t try to hold back the tears of joy running down his face. 

Fenris kissed each tear on Hawke’s cheek and repeated the pattern on Beth’s smaller face. 

“Thanks Papa,” she whispered,”Thank you, Da.”


End file.
